


You're Mine Not His

by Cclay2020



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020
Summary: Complete storyBeing part of the biggest boy bands in korea is hard enough ......but when your fans cheer and scream for your boyfriends ship name ..... it hurts you deep downespecially when behind closed doors it's you who is his partner and lover not the one they chant forDo you tell your boyfriend how you feel and break all your fans hearts in the process





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                              

**_Sehun_ ** **_pov_ **

_I_ _can't_ _stand_ _this_ _anymore_ _it's_ _breaking my heart_ _I_ _have put up with this for far to long_ _I_ _need to_ _tell_ _him how_ _I_ _feel._

**_Authors pov_ **

Sehun has been watching and listening to all their fans chant and call for his boyfriend and his best friend to be together. Being part of the biggest boy band in Korea is so hard, but even harder when the man you love and share a bed with is linked with someone else, is heart shattering.

He wants to tell Baek how he feels but the last time he spoke Baek told him not to be so silly that he only has eyes for him. But now that their manager likes the reaction the fans are giving their ship name he pushes them closer together not thinking of how Sehun would feel.

"Baek we need to talk please" Sehun says while walking into the dorm as Baek is playing on his ps4

"Awww Sure baby anything for my man" Baek answers while putting down his controller and giving his man his full attention lifting his legs up onto the chair as Sehun sits beside him

"Baekhyun" ...... before he could start Baek interrupts

"Oh no you called me by my full name this isn't good is it?" he asks while taking Sehun's hand in his

"Let me talk baby please I need to tell you something"

"No no don't tell me it's over Sehun please I'll stop playing my games and spend more time with you" Baek says while jumping up and sitting across Sehun lap and snuggling into his chest

"No baby" I don't mind you playing your games, I just want to talk to you, we always agreed when we got together that we would tell each other how the other felt and I need to tell you this because it's eating me alive"

"Oh Sehun now I'm scared" Baek says while wiping the tears that have escaped

"Baby I know when Exo started that we where all paired up with a buddie like a friend"

"Yes you with luhan and me with chanyeol" Baek replies while wiping his tears and playing with the zip on Sehun's hoodie

"Well yes but what's bothering me now is at concerts our fans are chanting your ship name with Chanyeol but baby your mine not his, they should be chanting for us, it's like they don't want us together"

"Sehun we agreed we would keep us a secret to the outside world, I stand beside you when we talk to the crowd at our concerts. when we have interviews I've sat with you while rubbing your leg sure I even admitted on the shows how I like your body more"

"I know that baby but they don't want us together they want you and my best mate chanyeol to be together and you guys don't help the matter by being all flirty"

"Sehun I'm so so sorry that you feel this way but listen to me"

Taking Sehun's hand in his and placing it on his chest over his heart he whispers softly

"Sehun you have had my heart from day one and you always will this heart is forever yours and this body is yours too no one else's"

Kissing Sehun, Baek can't help but worry that Sehun is going to end it all right then and there

Pulling away from the kiss Sehun starts to speak again

"Baek it just hurts so much seeing you two do so much together, you go out on the scooter, you are being seen a lot I'm beginning to think that there is more going on"

What ?!! Baek shouts with a shocked look on his face Jumping up from Sehun lap

"Sehun how dare you say that, did I give out when you kissed lay on tv? no I didn't, sure I wasn't allowed to because it was all staged just to make our fans happy

"Baek I said I was sorry to you, we kissed on that show Exo next door didn't we, it was the first chance we finally got to do something together,  
This isn't getting us anywhere baby I just don't want to loose you Baek but I feel like I am"

"Sehun your not loosing me we sleep together every night and wake up in each others arms every morning we talk on the phone when we are away" Baek sits back down on him hugging him tightly

"But you went away to have a break from me Baek" Sehun pouts

"Sehun that was with Cbx, I had to go away you went on your fashion show without me too because we had to do other things"

"That break did us good Baek because it made me realise that I don't think I can do us anymore, I can't force you to not do what your doing with chanyeol, I know our manager wants us to mess around with our buddies but I can't do it anymore Baek"

"Sehun what are you saying" Baek starts to sob

"I think we need to end it Baek, that way we won't upset our fans" as he wipes his own tears

"But Sehun I don't want to end, it it's you I'm with, its you I love baby please don't do this, I'm begging you" jumping into Sehun arms and kissing his face all over as Sehun stand with Baek still hanging onto him

"Baek I need to, we need to our fans will never even notice cause all they see is you and Chanyeol and I can't blame them" as he tries to pull the love of his life off him

"Look at what they are like with Kai and Kyungsoo, they ship them when in fact it's chanyeol and Kai that are together, they are showing it more on their IG accounts now, why can't we Baek every time I ask you, you say no but you do live shows with him not me

"I only do them cause our manager asks Sehun plus he is my best friend too, please don't do this " Baek sobs

" Baek I think we need to end this here and now, my heart is shattering and I know it will more when I walk out of this room but baby I have to, I can't deal with it and not being with you will make me deal with it better"

"I'm gonna go away to Japan for a few days Baek and when I come back I will move out of our room"

Baek falls to his knees begging Sehun not to go hanging onto his leg

"Please Sehun don't do this we have been together for over 6 years now please I can't do this without you your my world baby please"

Kneeling down in front of Baek he pulls him in closer placing both hands on his cheeks, he leans in and gives Baek a soft passionate kiss and both of their tears fall and mix on there faces.   
Baek kisses harder knowing this will be the last time he ever kisses the love of his life ever again.

Sehun places both his hands on Baek's arm and gently pushes him away but Baek holds on so tight as they lean their foreheads together as they both sob

"Sehun please don't go Please" Baek sobs more

"I have too baby I need to"

"No you don't, I will tell our fans the truth, I will tell the mangers I won't do it anymore, I promise just let's forget about it and let's go snuggle in bed the way we love to"

"Baek sweetie you need to let me go now" Sehun sobs more looking at how broken his lover is right now

"I can't Sehun your all I want please don't go don't leave me like this" Baek grabs him around his neck hugging him tighter but Sehun is quick and pulls away

"Baek I will never ever stop loving you, you will always be the true owner of my heart but we need to do this"

"No we don't Sehun please" Baek begs more from his knees as the tears are streaming down his face looking up at Sehun

Sehun can't help but sob back at his lover

"We need to do this for our fans Baek, we can't let them down they got us where we are today baby"

"But that means I'm loosing you Sehun my nights are gonna be lonely without you holding me and the talks we had before bed, How you would hold me when the storm hit"

"Baek I will always be here for you no matter what but I can't be your boyfriend anymore I'm sorry" Sehun wipes the tears from his face knowing full well this is not what he wants

As Sehun walks away he unlocks the door feeling small arms reach around his waist being hugged from behind

"I love you Sehun remember that and I will fight to get you back"

As Baek's arms fall free from Sehun waist he turns one last time to see Baek standing still looking a him with his hands covering the sounds of sobs coming from his mouth, he watches Sehun walk away from him

As soon as the door closes Baek drops to his knees screaming ....

" ** _SEHUN"_**

**_Authors note :_ **   
**_I actually cried writing_ ** **_this_ ** **_I_ ** **_have no idea why lol_ **

**_❤C❤_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author pov**

Closing the door behind him Sehun can hear Baek sob and call his name, gripping the handle of the door tighter till his knuckles turn white he knows he should go back in he can't leave him like this. Crashes and smashes hit the door as what sounds like Baek is throwing things around the room.

"Sehun please come back please I love you please"  Baek sobs after Sehun through the door

Sehun slides down the door to the floor grabbing his head in his hands as he starts to cry.

"What the hell is going on" turning around to see Chanyeol running down the hall towards Sehun with a worried look on his face

"Sehun tell me what's going on, why have you a suitcase and why are you crying?" chanyeol askes with a worried look on his face as he reaches Sehun

" **Sehun"** a roar comes from inside the room making chanyeol jump and reach for the handle of the door

"Don't go near him" Sehun sniffs wiping his tears as he gets up from the floor and starts dragging his suitcase down the hallway

"Sehun is that Baek in there?" Chanyeol shouts after him

"Take care of him chanyeol while I'm gone please, I'll be back in a few days" Sehun walks out the door gets in the van and heads to the airport

More smashing comes from the door making chanyeol burst in

"Baek what the hell?" he shouts while rushing into the bedroom towards Baek in the middle of the floor

"Seh...Sehun....Le..left me" Baek reaches for chanyeol sobbing

"What why Baek what's happened tell me" hugging Baek into his chest

"He doesn't want to be with me anymore because he can't cope with us flirting and being shipped together like the managers want, it's hurting him, I told him I will change and tell the mangers and our fans will understand, I won't do it anymore but he just ended it and walked away" Baek sobs more picking  himself up off the floor he grabs his ps4 and throws it at the wall making a piece of it fall off

Kai rushes into the bedroom on hearing the commotion looking around at the carnage in the room

"Chanyeol baby what's going on?" Kai question as he steps into the room with caution

"Baby, Sehun left Baek, I need you to stay here with him, I need to stop him getting on that flight"

Kai grabs a now worn out Baek and leads him to baek's bed laying him down as he turns to look at Chanyeol.   
"Baby hurry" he climbs on the bed and hugs a sobbing Baek hushing him and rocking him back and forth

 

***

 

Chanyeol jumps into his car and heads to the airport to try and stop one of his best friends from making the biggest mistake of his life.

Reaching the airport he makes a run for it looking at the information board for a flight to Japan. Finding it he runs to security and sees Sehun just about to reach the counter to check in he runs faster shouting his name. Sehun turns around with swollen red eyes looking towards his best friend.

"Sehun stop you need to come home" Chanyeol pants while catching his breath

"I need to get away for a few days Yeol, I can't do it anymore" Sehun moves next to the counter as Chanyeol grabs his passport out of his hand

"Yeol what the hell are you doing?" Sehun shouts at him

"I'm stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life Sehun, come home, Baek is in a state, he has smashed the room even his ps4 and all his games, come on Sehun let's talk about it please"

"Ok" Sehun says while they move away and sit on some nearby chairs

"Sehun what's going on with you and Baek I thought you too where a strong couple, you have been together for years"

"Yeol I just can't take it anymore seeing the way he has to act with you being my best friend and how our fans ship you both when they should be shipping me and Baek not you too"

"Awww Sehun you know it's not real, plus I'm with Kai I love him so much"

"I know you do chanyeol but how does Kai feel with having to watch you do all that on stage and to listen to the fans chant your name" Sehun sniffs

"Sehun we need to get out of here fans are starting to arrive, let's go to my car, come on I know you don't want to leave Baek so come on" chanyeol grabs Sehun's suitcase and pulls it behind him as he walks away. Chanyeol turns to see Sehun standing there staring not moving. He hurries and grabs his arm and pulls him along to the car.

Getting into the car he starts to drive back towards the dorm. Looking at his best friend as he looks out the window he can see a tear fall from his eyes

"Sehun you don't really want to end it with Baek do you?"

"Yeol I love him so much but I'm hurting so much inside, even more now that I left him in such a state back at the dorm"

"You never told me how you and Kai deal with it especially with him being shipped with D.O "

"Sehun to be honest it was hard at first we both cried the first night we where told who we where buddied with but we promised we would be honest with each other" chanyeol pulls into a Mc Donald's drive through and orders them some food. Collecting their order they sit and eat in the car.

"You and Kai have been doing more IG lives lately and are being seen more together" Sehun says while eating some chips

"I'm not really hungry Yeol" handing the chips back to chanyeol making him give Sehun a dirty look

"You need to eat you know how Baek worries about you" handing back the chips and a burger to Sehun "eat"

"Yes to reply to your comment, yes me and Kai are doing more stuff together publicly but it's just happened, we love each other so much and you know I love you and Baek but only as my best friends there is nothing more, Baek never shuts up about you when we have to be together and put on a front for the fans"

Sehun just forces the chips into his mouth not even looking at chanyeol

"Sehun nothing is going on with me and Baek never had and never will"

"Yeol I've been an idiot haven't I"

"Hey we all get jealous it's normal but you just got to prove to your partner that they have nothing to worry about, me and Kai always talk about it at night and you know I spend every minute I can with him and yes it hurts him when I walk with Baek through the airport but you have to understand me and Baek where buddied together at the start and Baek had a hard time being nervous on stage too till we helped him over come it, same why he helped us, Kai gets upset too and so do I but we always kiss and hug behind closed doors you know that Sehun".

"Take me home Yeol I need to put this right I need to get my man back, I'm such an idiot" Chanyeol places their rubbish in the bin and they head towards the dorm

***  
Reaching the dorm Sehun runs in through the main door and stops when he reaches the doorway to his and Baek's room. Looking in he gasps making Kai turn around and place a finger on his lips to shhh Sehun as he slowly moves trying not to wake Baek.

Chanyeol pushes Sehun into the room   
"Go get your man" Kai whispers as he reaches Sehun giving him a hug   
"He had been calling you in his sleep"

"He has smashed everything that means something to him" Sehun looks around the room at the damage all this has caused

Chanyeol and Kai leave the room holding hands as they watch Sehun lay on the bed beside Baek moving him into his embrace as he kisses Baek on the top of his head making Baek sniff out and slowly wakes up.

" **SEHUN"** Baek jumps up in the bed hugging Sehun tightly

"Baby you came back to me" Baek sobs out while hugging Sehun tightly

"Of course I did baby, I'm so sorry I should have just listened to you and not left how I did baby, I'm such an idiot"

"Sehun you know I only ever loved you since day one, I really thought I'd have to go a night without talking to you or holding you again" Baek starts to sob out uncontrollably

"Shhh baby I'm right here, I will never leave you again I promise" wiping baek's tears hugging him tighter

"My heart hurts Sehun I really thought I lost you "

"Baek baby please forgive me please lets sort this all out" Sehun looks deep into baek's eyes seeing the hurt he starts to cry himself

" What are we like crying" Baek laughs a little breaking the tension between them

"Baek can I kiss you please" Sehun asks while he brushes baek's hair out of his eyes

"Sehun I keep telling you, you don't have to ask me " Baek smiles up at Sehun as he leans in close for a kiss

Leaning into Baek, Sehun places his hand on baek's chin lifting it up as he slowly moves in and kisses Baek with such softness as Baek let's out a little moan

Breaking away from the kiss smiling Baek pushes Sehun on his back making his man blush

"I love how I can still make you blush" beaks laughs a little as he climbs across Sehun's lap

"Baek can we talk first before we make up please" Sehun looks up at a pouting Baek with those puppy dog eyes he always gives him

Climbing off Sehun he sits on the bed beside him crossing his legs as Sehun lays on his side hugging and leaning on a pillow

"Baek I have a few things to get off my chest to you" before we can move on properly

"Course baby" tell me anything Baek smiles at his man but deep down he is nervous

"Baek remember when we did the closing of the Olympics?"

"Omg how could I ever forget that baby that was such an emotions day for us all"

"Oh Sehun I know what your gonna say" Baek bows his head down

"We where with our buddies dancing beside them, me and chanyeol and Kai and D.O , our managers made us baby" Baek reaches his hand out for Sehun and squeezes tight

"I know you fell into my arms and we cried after because of how amazing we did, but deep down I was a bit upset over it Baek if I'm honest, look I'm upset over it all, but the day we had that interview and you sat beside me playing with the rip in my jeans was so nice you where turning me on so much, I guess I miss all that and I know we do get to do some stuff together on stage and that but I just got jealous and was scared to tell you and that's my fault not yours"

"Sehun baby I love you ok I'm going no where and we forget it now kiss me already" Baek laughs

Sehun leans over pushing Baek onto his back as he kisses him softly, Baek let's out a groan turning Sehun on, grabbing the helm of Sehun's top Baek pulls it up and off him as he kisses him more, Deeping the kiss more almost eating Sehun like it's his last meal.

Sehun pulls back trying to catch his breath getting up he unzips baeks jeans and pulls them off slowly making Baek giggle and blush

"Now look who's blushing" Sehun throws the jeans across the room to the rest of the mess leaning back down to kiss the neck of his man as Baek wraps his legs around his waist.

"Make love to me Sehun" Baek slips his hands down the chest of his lover and starts to undo the button of his jeans, making Sehun stand up and strip off this jeans that Baek started to take off throwing them on the floor followed by his boxers. Standing naked in front of Baek giving him a cheeky smile that he knows makes Baek go weak at the knees, Baek pulls off the rest of his clothes and throws them away as he lays down fully naked, he moves his index finger in a way of calling Sehun to come closer to him   
It doesn't take him to long to move closer and climb on top of his man as he kisses him hard while he grabs baek's ass.

"Make love to me Sehun please" Baek cries out with pleasure as his lover kisses down his chest slowly down till he reaches his hard pulsing cock

Taking baek's member in his mouth he begins to suck softly taking it all in his mouth deep down to his balls making Baek groan even more

"Sehun fuck" Baek shouts as he bobs up and down on baek's member making some precum slip out

"Mmmm my baby you taste so good" Sehun sits up lifting Baeks legs up as he reaches for some lub from the bedside table, rubbing it on his hands he spreads it all over baek's hole and all over his balls and cock

"Will I bend over baby?" Baek groans out

"No baby I want to look at you while we make love tonight" lifting baek's legs up and over his shoulders he slowly slides his cock into baek's hole pushing in so deep, he is so amazed how Baek can take his length now not like before when they first started sleeping together.

"Oh sehun that feels so good, your cock is so big and amazing" baek groans as he strokes his cock in time with Sehun's thrusts

"Yes baby you didn't have to tell everyone how big I was" Sehun laughs out as he starts to go faster

"Sehun omg yes go faster" Baek grabs Sehun's arms and holds on tight as Sehun moves and starts to hit of baek's pleasure spot deep inside him

Moving baek's legs off his shoulders and around his waist he knows he can hit baeks sweet spot better this way and can also feel baeks long fingers dig into his back as he reaches is orgasm.

"Oh don't stop Sehun please go faster" baek's cries out as he grabs tight on to Sehun's back digging his nails in feeling Sehun hit his sweet spot over and over again

"Baby I'm gonna cum" Sehun cries out as he pushes faster and faster into his lover

"Keep going keep going I'm gonna cum Sehun omg Sehun"

"Cum with me baby" Sehun shouts

Baek explodes all over his stomach and chest as Sehun explodes deep inside his lover just the way Baek loves it

Falling down Sehun holds Baek close as he kisses his forehead as they catch there breaths and covers themselves with a blanket,  he lays behind Baek with his arms around him making Baek turn his head to the side as they kiss each other

"I love you forever Sehun"

"I love you too forever Baek"

                              The End

                               ❤C❤  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4 bonus

                                                                                              

 

 

**_5 months later_ **

"Kai something isn't right I feel so weak when I wake up" baek walks very uneasy on his feet as he heads past Kai in the kitchen getting a wiff of the breakfast being cooked as he covers his mouth and runs for the bathroom as he dry reaches into the toilet

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Baek wipes his mouth, reaching up and for his toothbrush his stomach gives in again and he falls to the floor hugging the toilet bowl as he stomach dry reaches again.

Kai rushes into the bathroom to check to see if his friend is ok

"Baek are you ok don't tell me your coming down with something?" Kai rubs the back of Baek

"It will pass, I probably have a bug or something" Baek wipes his mouth again

With their concert on later baek's start to worry if he will even be able to perform

Turning back to the toilet his stomach let's him down again and he dry reaches again as he hasn't eaten anything to even throw up

"If I didn't know any better you swear you where pregnant" Kai laughs while sitting on the side of the bath

Baek turns and gives him a death stare

"I'm a guy I can't get pregnant you idiot" Baek shouts while dry reaching again

"No Baek men can get pregnant now it was even on the news they have found out that 1 out of 10 men can get pregnant" Kai laughs out then suddenly stops as Baek looks at him with a panicked look on his face

"You don't think I'm pregnant do you Kai" Baek starts to panic as him and Kai stand up at the same time

"Omg Baek you have the symptoms feeling weak throwing up" Kai rushes out the bathroom door

"Where at you going Kai?" Baek shouts after him while sitting back on the floor beside the toilet as he feels his stomach turn again

"I'm going to get you a pregnancy test" he shouts back at Baek as he slides his shoes on and runs out the door

"Omg I can't be pregnant this will be the end of me now if the company find out, they already got annoyed when I told them I didn't want to flirt with chanyeol so much anymore that I was dating Sehun, oh fuck Sehun"

His stomach dry reaches again but not as forceful as before, he takes a breath and lays his head on his arm that's leaning on the toilet seat, he is lucky Minseok is such a clean freak and steam cleans the bathroom

Kai jumps into the bathroom making Baek jump

"Jesus Kai are you trying to give me a heart attack as well" Kai tries to catch his breath while closing the door behind him and locking it

"Why are you locking the door kai nobody else is here they are at the gym"

"Just in case Baek,  here" handing Baek the test

"Ok so how exactly does this work" Kai says while trying to read the instructions

"Oh give it to me" Baek stands up and grabs it out of kais hand

"It can't be that hard just pee on it" Kai smiles at Baek

"Turn around your not watching me pee on it" he throws Kai a dirty luck before he turns around

After doing his business he was glad he doesn't get shy peeing since he lives with 7 other males that seem to like peeing with the door open

"Ok how long do we need to wait' baek askes Kai as he washes his hands

"Three minutes it says"

Baek places the lid of the toilet down and sits on it while Kai sits on the edge of the bath looking at the timer on his phone while silence takes over the room until the timer goes off

"Ok are you ready?" Kai shakenly reaches for the test

"Wait I don't think I'm ready yet Kai what if I am pregnant, what if Sehun leaves me, what if I can't perform anymore, what if I have to leave Exo" Baek starts to cry

"Let's look at it first Baek and then we can sort the rest out ok" Kai hugs him tight for a few minutes

Letting go of each other Baek reaches for the test as they both look at it

Baek's hands starts to shake as he reads the test

 

"Omg Baek your having a baby" Kai wraps his arms around Baek holding him tight to his chest

"Kai I'm having a baby omg me and Sehun are having a baby I need to sit down.... No I need to tell Sehun .... No wait I need to shower then tell him .... No wait the concert is soon and we have to leave " Baek panic's in the bathroom before Kai grabs him

"Baek baby calm down come here sit down on the toilet and take a deep breath" Kai kneels down in front of Baek

"Your going to be a mommy Baek" Kai smiles at him as he wipes away baek's tears

"Kai I....I...Am... g..gonna be a mom" Baek jumps up and smiles grabbing Kai into a hug

"I can't believe it I need to tell Sehun" he shouts unlocking the door and running out to find Sehun

Kai runs after Baek

"Baek wait wait" catching up with Baek in his bedroom getting changed

"Baek I don't think you should tell Sehun right now"

"Why not he needs to know we are having a baby kai" Baek throws on a pair of bottoms and a baggy jumper and slips his sliders on his feet

"No Baek listen tell him after the concert, don't forget how Sehun and chanyeol are performing their new song to our fans tonight and you know how nervous they both are" Kai says while sitting on the bed hugging a pillow

"I guess your right Kai, he has been very nervous about how the fans will react to it, ok I will wait till after we get back here and I will tell him"

"Since we are both dressed and my stomach has finished trying to make me throw up will you come shopping with me I want to find something like a gift to give him with the test"

"Shit the test" Kai shouts while running out of the bedroom and back to the bathroom, wrapping the test in some tissue as not to get it on his hands he quickly heads back to the bedroom but hears the main door opening with Sehun and chanyeol coming in the door all sweaty and laughing he quickly hides the test behind his back

 

 

"Hey baby" chanyeol moves quickly towards Kai as he panic's and stick the test down the back of his bottoms. Kai is lucky Chanyeol hugs him around his neck and not his waist god only knows how he would feel if he found the test maybe chanyeol will think it's kais

Sehun passes  them in the hall way while laughing at them to get a room as he heads to his and baeks room to find his man

"Hey baby, oh god I've missed you" lifting a shocked looking Baek up into his arms

"Hey you" Baek smiles down at the love of his life

" Sorry I wasn't here when you woke baby I didn't want to wake you as you looked so peaceful" Sehun leans in and kisses his man ever so lovingly

"Baek have I told you, you have been glowing lately I can't put my finger  on it" he frowns while looking at Baek as he holds him close

"It's probably the new cream I'm using" Baek laughs out nervously

"Wanna join me in the shower baby" Sehun winks at his man as he walks towards the bathroom not waiting for an answer

"Eh yeah of course baby" Baek starts to panic, the box and leaflet of the test are in the bathroom

Reaching the bathroom Baek wiggles to get out of Sehun's arms so he can at least cover the box with a towel before Sehun sees it

"Oh hi" Kai says while rushing out of the bathroom holding a towel

"Sorry Kai where you going to us the shower ?" Sehun asks

"No no I best wait for chanyeol he is on the phone you go ahead"

As Sehun walks into the bathroom Baek looks over his shoulder at Kai and Kai gives a wink and walks off to his and Chanyeol's bedroom

"Come let's get you undressed shall we" Sehun smirks at his baby and kicks the door closed

 

****

 

During the concert Baek and Kai watch as their men take the stage to perform their new song to the fans. The crowd erupt with so much love for them both that Kai and Baek start to cry a little

"That's our men out there Baek, actually that's the daddy of your baby out there, god I'm so proud of them"

"Yeah" rubbing his stomach Baek finally realises his little bump, he only ever thought it was from all the food he ate he never expected a little person growing inside him

"That's your daddy out there my little munchkin, listen to the crowd go crazy for him, but don't worry he belongs to me oh wait he belongs to us, I don't mind sharing him with you" Baek says while rubbing his little bump

"Baek are you ok?" Kai questions him

"Yeah Kai I feel great nervous but yeah I feel really good" as he smiles up at Baek

"Ok good well we need to go on next are you ready?"

"Yeah you go ahead I'll be right behind you"  taking a deep breath as he watch's Kai get into position for the next song he looks around and softly whispers

"Ok munchkin now listen to the crowd roar for your mommy" baek's smiles and heads out to the roaring crowd as he gets into place for their monster song

 

****

 

As the concert ends and they all head back to the dorm Baek is snuggling into Sehun in the van nearly falling sleep

"We are home baby come on let's get you inside" Sehun reaches out to Baek and carries him up to the dorm and half way down the hall

"Oh wait Sehun, can you get me a drink please" baek's smiles his big smile at Sehun puts him back down and heads to the kitchen  while Baek hurries to the bedroom where he had asked his assistant if she could set up their bedroom with flower petals, candles and a box for the test and one other thing.

Baek quickly changes and stands the candle lit room and waits for Sehun.

Reaching the door Sehun stops and just looks at Baek

"What is all this for?" Sehun walks in closer ready to hug Baek but Baek makes him stand away from him causing Sehun to frown

"Sehun I just want to say Congratulations on tonight's performance with chanyeol I am so proud of you"

'Aww baby thank you, but you didn't need to do all this" he smiles looking around the room

"I need to tell you something else Sehun"

Baek slowly unzips his hoodie showing the top half of his t-shirt

" You know how you say I am the true owner of you heart?" Baek questions him making Sehun frown even more

Baek shows Sehun the t-shirt that has a picture of half a broken heart on the area where baeks heart his making Sehun confused

"Baek why is the heart broken?" Sehun walks closer towards him looking worried

"Unzip the hoodies the rest of the way Sehun and you will see"

A confused Sehun unzips the hoodies and sees the other half of the heart on baeks stomach area

"You ate the other half of the heart" Sehun's says while making Baek laugh out

"No silly" it's your heart

"But I don't understand why it's broken Baek"

Baek hands Sehun the box that contains the test

"Go ahead open the box"

As Sehun opens the box Baek whispers

"I have to share your heart you gave me with someone else" Baek smiles as he watches Sehun realise what it all means

"Are you telling me, you, I mean we are pregnant?"

"Yes Sehun we are having a baby" Baek starts to cry as Sehun throws the test onto the bed and pulls Baek in closer

"I fucking love you Baekhyun you know that" placing both his hands on baek's cheeks he kisses him softly on the lips and hugs him tight

"I never knew men could get pregnant" Baek laughs into Sehun's chest

"Yeah I heard it on the news something about 1 in 10 men can get pregnant" he smiles down to Baek

" Are you mad at me?" Baek asks carefully

"No baby I am not mad at you but it does make a lot of sense now the glow you have and how you won't stop eating " he smiles making Baek blush and smile too

"How did you know you where pregnant or know to even check" Sehun asks him in between kisses

"I kept dry reaching this morning after I smelt the breakfast Kai was making so Kai ran and got me a test cause he heard on the news too about men having babies

"Kai knows?"

"Omg Sehun I'm sorry but he was here with me and I didn't know what was wrong I just kept dry reaching and I was nervous I was sick please don't be mad"  Baek starts to shake a little with nerves

"Baby I am not angry I'm just sorry I wasn't here when you woke and were getting sick" Sehun pulls away and kneels down in front of Baek

Placing both his hands on baek's little bump he softly speaks

"Hey in there little....... what are we gonna call our bump ?" Sehun askes

"Well when you where singing today I just started call our bump munchkin"

"Munchkin it is then" Sehun smiles and continues talking to the bump

"As I was saying hello in there little munchkin this is your daddy, I hope you won't make your mommy too sick now and will let mommy get rest at night and I promise I will be the best dad in the world for you and the best boyfriend for your mommy too, but please munchkin don't give your mommy any weird cravings please that I have to leave the dorm during the night"  Sehun says while getting a playful slap from Baek

"Lifting up baek's t-shirt he places a soft kiss on his tummy where the little bump is forming, baek's stomach kicks making them both jump and look at each other

" Baek how far along are you?" Sehun looks up at the shocked look on baek's face

"I don't know the test had a 3 and a plus sign on it maybe 3 weeks or 3 months I'm not sure" sehun grabs his phone and types it into the internet

He starts to turn pale

"Sehun what is it?" Baek your round 5 months pregnant

"No way I can't be my bump is tiny"

"That's what it says here, the baby can start kicking at any stage around the 18 week mark, plus you bump is probably small because of where they baby is sitting some women carry their babies more to the back then the front" Sehun caresses baek's tummy again

"How do you know all this?"

"Me and chanyeol saw something about it on the tv one night, anyway how about we lay you down and try make our little munchkin move again" Sehun guides Baek over to their  bed and lays him down as he lays beside him and starts rubbing baeks tummy again but the baby doesn't move

"How about you kiss it again, munchkin kicked when you kissed my tummy so try that again" Baek smiles and waits

Sehun leans in and kisses baeks tummy and straight away the baby kicks making them both laugh so Sehun kisses again making the baby kick more

"I think someone doesn't like daddy kissing mommy" Baek laughs out making Sehun frown

" well baby you better get use to it because there is no way in hell I am stopping kissing your mommy" Sehun smile While kissing Baek softly on the lips

"Sehun can I have a lead of your.......  
Chanyeol walks into the room with just  towel on and freezes

"What are you two doing, why are you rubbing baeks stomach?"

"Chanyeol me and Baek are having a baby" Sehun smiles and kisses the bump again

"Omfg are you serious" chanyeol shouts and falls to his knees beside the bed

"Omg can I touch it?" He asks all excited

"Sure but watch this" Sehun leans in and kisses the bump while chanyeol places his hand on Baek and the baby kicks

"Oh wow how did this happen?" Chanyeol asks while getting a weird look from the others

"Really do you need to go back to sex ed class" baek's laughs out as chanyeol blushes

"No I mean a man having a baby, I heard about it but didn't think it was real" Chanyeol can't help touching the bump

Kai stands in the doorway of the bedroom looking at the sight in front of him and smiles

"You like that do you?" He says to chanyeol with a smile

Chanyeol gets up and heads towards Kai leaning in to kiss him

"Baby can we have a baby?"

"What, you want a baby chanyeol?" Kai askes with shock

"Well yeah of course I do, what do you think about it" making Kai blush he nods

"Ok yeah let's have a baby" Kai smiles as chanyeol lifts him up over his shoulder

"Well let's go try then" as he walks out the door with a giggling Kai over his shoulder

" How are we going to do this, and manage a baby?" Baek frowns a little

"Don't worry about all that now baby, let's just take it day by day and enjoy it" Sehun lays behind Baek and snuggles into him

"I love you so much Baekhyun you have made me the happiest man alive, having you as my partner and now the mommy of my child" Sehun starts to cry making Baek turn to face him

"Don't cry you will set me off "

Baek and Sehun start to cry happy tears as they whisper more I love you's before falling asleep in each others arms as they both have there hands interlinked together and covering there now precious munchkin.

The real end

                           ❤C ❤

 

 


End file.
